


Familiar/Unfamiliar

by Revakah



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Chaos Rising spoilers (technically), Family, Family Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah
Summary: It is strange having a new name, but it will be nice to have a family again.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Familiar/Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> I am so emotionally compromised by Chaos Rising, I can't. Here are some thoughts.
> 
> I blame chaos_monkey and ZsforSs for this.

Vurawn missed Vurenth. Vurass was still too little to play games properly, and Mama tried her best but she didn't know the rules like Vurenth had. Da was still away, so there were no stories, and he didn't want to ask Mama about Vurenth again and make her sad.

Maybe he would find something to do with Vurass in the garden. His little brother had to start learning real games anyway, even if Vurawn would have to show him how.

*

Thrawn sat in a corner of the study area, still a little off-balance from all the sudden upheaval in his life. He was part of a ruling family, with a new name and a new home and apparently many new responsibilities. He represented the Mitth now, not just himself, and it was important to do so to the highest standard. He was supposed to be meeting with another merit-adoptive; one who had been part of the Mitth for several years and would be responsible for teaching him about his new family.

Whoever they were, they were late.

Belonging to a new family was a nice feeling, for all its strangeness. The last few years in his childhood home had never been unpleasant, exactly, but the absence of Vurenth and Vurass was a tangible thing, a sadness that always lingered in closed-off rooms and never truly faded. Then one of Da's trade runs went wrong and he never came home, and Ma fell ill not long after the funeral…

Well. He was here now. 

"Mitth'raw'nuru?"

The sound of his still-unfamiliar new name caught him off-guard, but then his reply died on his lips as he stared at the other Chiss. He knew him, he knew his mother's eyes and his father's nose and most of all he knew that smile; mischievous and full of satisfaction at a trick well-played.

This was- no, it would be-

"Thrass?!"

"I am he."

**Author's Note:**

> Once I stop screaming internally I might explore the careers of Navigators Ren'thara and Ras'safis, and how they are both FINE AND HAPPY.


End file.
